1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a towel dispenser.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
A towel dispenser which accomodates a roll of towel is known. A user pulls the towel out of the dispenser to a position where it can be used, and the used towel is automatically rolled into the dispenser.
Such a known towel dispenser includes a body fixed onto the wall or the like, and a towel unit detachably mounted in the body. The towel unit is covered with a cover which is mounted on the body in such a manner as to be openable.
The towel hangs below the body to form a loop, and the user wipes his hands on this towel loop.
The above-described type of towel dispenser is classified into two types: one in which the towel always forms a loop, and the other in which a taxi roller which moves up and down forms a towel loop only when the towel is used. In either type, the towel is rolled up either upward or downward.
The known towel dispenser is not equipped with means for guiding the vertical movement of the towel, and the towel may therefore snake or be wound at a slant. These faults inhibit the rolling up of the towel, or the resultant load applied to the supply roller or winding roller by the rolled towel may break it.
When the towel is replaced in such a towel dispenser, the cover constituting the front lid must be opened, and the towel must be replaced while the cover is held open with one hand.
Furthermore, since the cover can be opened freely, the towel stored in the dispenser is often stolen or is damaged.